Army Wives
by The Lady Cloudy
Summary: AU. Nina, Patricia, Amber, and Mara are army wives with their husbands away on duty. Some will get a happy ending, but one will learn the painful loss of a loved one. Entry for M5HOA's Challenge.
1. Love Letters

**Army Wives**

* * *

_~Nina Martin-Rutter~_

Letters; they come every once in a while when he has the time to send them, which isn't very often considering my husband of six years has been in combat as of late. Each day I open up the mail box with my heart feeling as though it might just beat out of my chest as the anticipation courses through my veins. Today, is no different and as I hold little Lily Martin-Rutter with one arm and open the mailbox with the other. Two weeks and no letters has left me on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but I continue to hold onto my sanity simply for the sake of Lily. Normally, a lack of letters wouldn't bother me as much as it does, but it's been _so_ long.

Lily gurgles as I open the mailbox and pull out the stack of letters that are there. Before I so much as look at any of them I take Lily back inside our home on the base. Next door is where Patricia and Eddie live with their twin boys Michael and James. On the other side of the base, Jerome and Mara live with two Golden Retrievers and a five year old girl, Charlotte and their son Alexander, who is two years old. Amber lives right next door to Mara with her husband Alfie and their three kids. The oldest is a four year old girl by the name of Hailey, next is an almost three year old girl named Hannah, and their new born baby girl is Hope.

"I bet Daddy sent us a letter Lils," I coo to her as I bounce her up and down slightly while walking back to the house and she gurgles again. I had Lily a little bit before Fabian left again for war and she's about 10 months old now. With her dark brown hair, she looks so much like her father that it almost makes me want to cry. She's such a beautiful little girl and I'm so proud she's my daughter, with Fabian.

I take her back inside and set her down in her little playpen before I sit down on the nearby couch to read the letters. Holding her while reading them would be too much of a risk in case there's bad news I don't want to drop her.

_Please, don't let there be bad news, _I pray silently as I open the first letter. It's merely a bill and I set it down on the coffee table as the anxiety twists my stomach into an even tighter knot. The next letter is another bill. Cable was the first bill and this one is my cellphone bill. Only three more letters are left and both are hand addressed—likely from Fabian or someone else. With shaking hands I open the first letter and slide out a white piece of paper with little balloons and cakes decorating it. It's just a birthday card for Hannah Lewis' third birthday.

_You're invited, to Hannah Elsie Lewis' 3__rd__ birthday! _

_When: May 23__rd __from 10:30 in the morning till noon_

_Where: Amber and Alfie's house (you all know where we live if not call me, Amber, and I'll give you our address)_

_What to Bring: No gifts are needed, but you can bring one if you want. Other than just bring yourselves and get ready to have a good time. _

_~Amber and Alfie_

Beneath that is messy handwriting is a little handscrawled note from Amber in her usual handwriting that reminds me of the "Catholic School Girl" font on Microsoft Word.

_Nina, would you mind coming over a little bit early to help me set up the party. I'm asking Mara and Patricia to help out, too. _

I set Amber's note aside and make a mental note to call Amber to tell her that I have to take Lily to her doctor's appointment. Next, I pick up the second letter and hurriedly open it up before reading the first page of the very long letter. It's from Fabian and I let out a sigh of relief, so glad that I know he's alright and well enough to send me a letter.

_My Beloved Nina,_

_You have no idea how sorry I am that it's been so long since my last letter and I know that you've probably been worried sick about me. I know that you weren't very excited about me joining the army in the first place, so you won't be too thrilled about me taking so long to write you. Things have been going well, I haven't been in direct combat for the past few days so you don't have to worry too much about me, I'll be fine. Two men were killed by a mine recently and one of them is someone we both know well. Since I'll be returning soon I don't want to have to give you the bad news through a letter and I know she won't want to get the news through someone else. _

_Moving onto a happier topic, I loved those pictures of Lily you sent me and she looks so cut with her new haircut. She looks more and more like you every day, which only makes me miss you even more whenever I see her. Our house looks great, I love all the changes you've made and I can't wait to see the new furniture for myself. _

_I'll be coming home soon and by the time you get this letter it'll be less time. On the 23__rd__ of May, is when I get back and I'm so excited to see both you and Lily again. Jerome asked me to ask you to tell Mara that he'll be getting home soon and he wants to remind her to get the dogs taken into the vet for a check-up. Sometimes I think he loves them like they're children. _

I set the letter down, my face has drained of all color and all I can think is: _who died? Which of my friends lost someone they loved so dearly and why isn't Fabian telling me about this, I really want to know so I can tell this. It's killing me not to know, especially since I have to meet up with the rest of the girls today so our children can spend some time together. _

"Who is it?" I think aloud, looking down at Lily, who smiles and gurgles innocently. She is so young and sweet, I hope that the children of whoever's husband died aren't too badly affected.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you liked reading the first chapter. There will be at least three more chapters in the next two weeks. This is for m5HOA's Challenge. Please review! **


	2. Texting

**Army Wives**

* * *

_~Patricia Miller~ _

"Michael! James!" I call after the two redheaded terrors that race down the hallway, holding up the cat Pudding that they convinced me to get last year. The four-year-olds simply continue laughing maniacally between the chants of "sacrifice! Sacrifice!" as they carry the poor little brown tabby up to the second floor of the house. They're only wearing little makeshift loincloths made of toilet paper. Whatever movie gave them the idea to streak my lipstick across their faces like war paint, run around in toilet paper diapers, and sacrifice the cat I am going to burn. "Stop it! Boys, put the cat down!"

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" They chant as they charge up the stairs, hoisting Pudding higher up into the air, cackling like the wicked little demons that they are. I chase after them, gaining on them a little bit.

"Boys!" I yell in exasperation as they turn the corner in the upstairs hallway into the bathroom and just before I get there I hear a splash and a loud yowl. Poor Pudding…

"Sacrifice!" Mike and James laugh again, but stop as I block the exit from the bathroom. Water covers the blue bathmat, soaking it in toilet water from the splash made by dropping the poor little brown tabby cat Pudding into the toilet. The little furball scrambles to get out of the toilet, but Mike keeps prodding him with the toilet plunger to keep him in the toilet.

_They dropped the cat in the toilet. Great._

"Sacrifice?"

After I put the two of them to bed (barely managing to get them into actual pajamas) and toweled off Pudding before putting him into the guest room where he can be safe from the twin terrors two doors down, I went to my room to have a quick conversation with my husband, Eddie, over text message since he doesn't get the time to call me. It's been a long day and spending time with my friends didn't help much even if it's usually the highlight of my week. Nina was oddly silent, the boys were brats, Mara was even more bossy than normal, and Amber wouldn't stop talking about Hannah's birthday even though most of us would be late to it (a fact she wasn't too happy about).

**Hey, hun, how are you? –Patricia**, I text him and wait about forty seconds before the reply comes.

**I'm fine, I'm coming home in a few days! I can't wait to see you again and I miss the boys so much!—Eddie **

I roll my eyes a little bit when he mentions the boys, sometimes I wish that I hadn't had the boys. Life would be so much simpler, but then remember how much I love them. They're my kids with Eddie and they got the worst parts of both our personalities—a fact that makes both me and Eddie smile; more him than me since he doesn't spend nearly as much time with them as I do. With my auburn hair (only it's a little bit redder) with Eddie's dark forest green eyes they're obviously our children and I know what that means. Once they start school there will be a lot more trips to the principal's office. That, I can wait to see.

**That's great news, the boys really miss you. You should've seen what they did today; they dumped the cat in the toilet while yelling "sacrifice" and pretending to be ancient Aztecs or something. They're sleeping like angels now.—Patricia **

I lean back against the pillows on my bed and grab the remote control for the television to turn on Food Network for a little while. My cooking skills aren't exceptional, but watching so much of the Food Network has been helping me a great deal.

**Oh boy, I'm leaving a warzone just to go home to another one aren't I? XD –Eddie **

I laugh a little bit and roll my eyes. He seriously has no idea what he'll be getting into as soon as he gets home to me and the boys. Eddie might think he's seen them act crazy, but he left before they dove right off the deep end into insanity. It's like they've been possessed by how Eddie and I used to be—mostly Eddie, I was not that bad when I was little or in school. I think once he gets home I'll take a weekend at the spa with Amber, Mara, and Nina. All of us could really use some time just to get away from the stress of our husbands being at war (even if they'll be home then) and living on a military base. A weekend just to act like the idiotic teenagers we were when we met will be so nice. I can't wait to finally see happier days with my friends (and some kid free time!).

**Yep. You're totally watching them when you get back, war sounds like heaven compared to them. –Patricia**

I'm joking saying war is better than being with my own children, but only a little bit. As much as I love them they can be a strain on my nerves and the things they do just drive me up a wall. At least they'll grow up and hopefully be less dangerous to any poor, unsuspecting cats who might happen to stumble into their path of destruction. Sadly, if they're anything like Eddie or I were in high school it's going to be a very long fourteen years until they turn eighteen.

_My goodness it'll be so strange to see them grow up and graduate high school then go off to college! Will they join the army like their father or will they do something else entirely. Maybe they'll join another branch of the military. I don't know how I would react if they did…_

It's strange to think about the future of my family and since it makes me feel old I push the thoughts from my mind to focus on happier topics.

**There's something I have to tell you—Eddie **

It' took him two minutes to reply to my text, meaning that he's conflicted about telling me the news. I waste no time in hastily typing back my response and slamming down on the send button.

**What?—Patricia **

**Well, war's not a good place and sometimes we lose people when they die in battle like when my friend Jake died last year. You remember right?—Eddie**

Of course, he picks now to start beating around the bush. Men; so annoying.

**Yes, I remember? Did someone we know die?—Patricia**

It takes a full three minutes before the simple one word response comes.

**Yes—Eddie**

My stomach drops. Nina, Mara, or Amber lost a husband and they may or may not have some idea about it. I feel as though I may lose my lunch but I know that I can't. He has to tell me first. I _have _to know who it is. My curiosity is eating out my insides.

**Who?—Patricia**

Then my phone dies.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm terrible. Another cliffhanger! I swear you'll find out who died as soon as I post the next chapter. Please review and a huge thanks to those who did: kswiftie13, Kelsey the great, ChelseaShinesf0rever Rip, ReaderGirl98, House of Anubis writer, Awesome-England, BTRandHoA, Jamber11, FabianRutterFan, and m5HOA. You are all amazing! **


	3. Welcomes and Goodbyes

**Army Wives**

_~Amber Lewis~_

* * *

Everything, just as I hoped and worked so hard for, is perfect for my little Hannah's third birthday. You only turn three once and just like every other birthday she's had or will have I want it to be special. Alright, she may not remember this one but I do want to be able to show her the pictures once she's old enough to understand just how much I've done for her all her life. And not just for her; for all three of my little girls. Just because their father has been absent due to the fact he's out at war, doesn't mean they have to have less of a fun life. They deserve to live life to the fullest and have a happy childhood, regardless of if both Alfie and I are around. Still, I'm so glad he gets home today so he can be at Hannah's third birthday.

The timing, for once, is perfect. He's never been at one of Hannah's birthdays and he's only been here for one of Hailey's, so I want him here for this. Alfie owes it to our girls to be present at one birthday before they turn five, even if work keeps him away a lot. Quite frankly, I don't care if he's off fighting a war. I work hard to plan these parties and he better get home in time for more of them.

"Mommy!" Hailey whines from where she's sitting at the breakfast table and picking at the fruit on her plate. She's eaten the pancakes I made, but left the strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries to the side despite the fact I told her she has to eat them before she can leave the table.

"Yes, Hailey?" I call back from the kitchen where I'm finishing icing the gluten free chocolate cake with frosting that contains no dairy. Hailey's allergic to gluten and Hannah's lactose intolerant. Thankfully, I've mastered the art of vegan, gluten free baking so everything I make from pancakes to birthday cakes contains no gluten and no dairy. I try to make the girls eat as healthy as possible and thanks to the allergies they have it's somewhat easier. More fattening foods always seem to have dairy or gluten in them so I have to shop very healthy.

"Berries are icky!" Hailey whines as she kicks her legs, purposefully kicking the table as she does so.

I sigh and set down the knife so I can rub my temples without stabbing myself or getting frosting all over my face. "You don't have to eat them today, but that means extra veggies with dinner."

"Okay!" Hailey replies and runs off.

Now that the girls are all occupied, Hailey and Hannah with playing with their dolls and Hope with sleeping, I can go get ready for my husband to come home and see me again. For weeks I've been without make-up, my hair's been kind of terrible, and I've been wearing gross clothes. When Alfie gets home I want him to see me when I look beautiful with all of my make-up done, my hair straightened, and wearing the nice new clothes I bought. Weeks ago I saw this simply gorgeous cream colored dress with a skirt that goes down to my knees and thick over the shoulder straps and three days ago I bought it. It will be perfect for when my husband returns home today and for my little girl's birthday. Hannah has a cute little pink dress with a puffy skirt. Hailey's outfit is a white t-shirt and purple tutu over white leggings. Hope is in a darling little pink onesie with small white hearts all over it.

It only takes me about an hour to get ready as the next door neighbor Joy Mercer and her fifteen year old daughter Bonnie Wheeler—who took her father's last name and didn't change it when her parents got divorced—help set up the backyard for the party. Bonnie might be mute, but she still manages very well and has excellent taste, reminding me a little bit of myself. Joy's been a decent enough friend and we're on good terms, but we simply aren't as close as I am with Mara, Nina, and Patricia.

"Hey, guys, thank you so much for all your help the two of you have been just great!" I exclaim as soon as I walk out in my new dress. Pink, white, and purple (Hannah's favorite colors) balloons were tied in clusters of three, one of each color, to the fence. Streamers have been strung up along the fence and they decorate the table where places have been set. But, in the middle of all of it, is Alfie Lewis still in his uniform with a huge smile on his face. His arms are open, waiting to catch me when I fly into them.

"Alfie!" I cry happily as I race across the lawn, thanking my lucky stars that I haven't put on those strappy sandals heals I planned to. His arms wrap around me tightly as he lifts me off the ground in his strong embrace. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to," he replies as he spins me around before putting me back down and kissing my lips gently. He smiles down at me as his hands linger on my shoulders while he takes a look at me, smiling happily. It's the same look he gave me on our wedding day and each time he comes back. The look says the same thing each time and he never lets me forget it considering how much he tells me; "I love you, Amber. You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

He's changed so much from that joking boy I met and fell in love with, but then again I've changed to. I'm no longer the self-obsessed teenage girl I used to be. We've matured so much since we met. The army changes people and being married to a soldier does, too.

"Sweetheart, I have some bad news," Alfie says as his face darkens.

A frown crosses my face and I ask: "Why? What happened?"

"We lost Jerome."

_Oh my goodness. What's going to happen to Mara now? What will happen to Charlotte and Alex now that their face is dead?_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, you know who died. Most of you didn't get it, but Fabian wrote Jerome's part of the letter since he didn't want Nina to upset Mara. There's a poll on my profile over if you want an epilogue after the funeral chapter. If you don't have an account put your vote in the review. Yes or no on the epilogue? **


	4. The Funeral of Jerome Clarke

**Army Wives**

_~Mara Clarke~_

* * *

I stand in the graveyard, that misty morning in May with Amber, Patricia, and Nina on my left side and my daughter Charlotte on my right. Alexander's in my arms in a little black baby suit that matches Charlotte's short sleeved dress with a little bit of lace on the hem. My black short sleeved dress is buttoned up to the throat and my black heels are sinking slightly into the mud. The wedding band on my finger suddenly feels so much heavier than it did them day Jerome gave it to me, as though the diamond weighs a hundred pounds. Charlotte pulls on my arm a little bit, making me look down at her with eyes that are just waiting to let the tears spill over.

"Mommy, when will Daddy be here?" Charlotte asks innocently, having no idea that those words are ripping my heart out as she says them. I'm about to burst into tears when she continues speaking. "We're waiting for him, right?"

"Charlotte…" I start but the words die in my throat as a lump forms and a single tear slides down my cheek. I've been waiting so long to cry. When the news was broken to me, my eyes were dry—I had to be strong for Charlotte and Alex. At the wake, my eyes stayed dry as tempted as I was to cry. All through the funeral, I didn't cry. Now, they're about to put my dead husband in the ground and all I want to do is burst into tears.

Nina seems to notice and passes Lilly to Patricia before walking over to Charlotte and taking her hand as she crouches down slightly. "Lottie, I think it would be fun if we go see if there are more of those yummy chocolates from the…meeting…earlier in my car. You'd like some chocolates wouldn't you, sweetie pie?"

"Will Mommy-?" she starts, but Nina interrupts her with a quick glance to me.

"No, she's fine with it. We'll get some extra chocolate for her. She needs it." Nina tells her before leading Charlotte off to her car. I look after them , wondering if I shoulder call Charlotte back so I can comfort her, but I don't think that I will be of much assistance. Nina is a great deal stronger than I am, especially in this situation. She has Fabian to fall back on for strength and I have no one. Out here, watching my husband being buried, I feel as though I'm so weak and fragile that the wind could blow me over. I feel so weak and I don't know how to fix it. All I can do is hope that the hollow, sick feeling in my chest and the pit of my stomach. I grip my bag in an attempt to feel like I'm grounded to something. Holding the bag until my knuckles turn white is how I'm holding onto reality.

"Mara..?" Patricia asks gently after Amber and her have given their children, and Nina's, to their husbands and other close friends. Amber stands a little bit back since I know they don't want to crowd me. Right now, I want nothing more than to cry and I can now that Charlotte and Alexander aren't around. Still, I feel like I can't cry.

"Yes?" I ask curtly and with more rudeness than I meant.

"Are you alright?" Amber inquires kindly as she tries not to upset me more than she knows I am. I just can't wait to get home so no one can see me cry and I can sob in the privacy of my own home. Crying in public is something I despise and now I'm falling apart on the inside so much that I don't know if I care anymore.

"I don't know…" I whisper as my voice cracks. The tears are hardly being held back now, but I'm managing. Dating, marrying, and being with Jerome were the highlight of my life. He was the boy I feel in love with and the man that I married. He is…was…the father of my children and all I can think about is how hard it will be to continue on without him. I've cared about him for so long and now he's just gone…

Then it all comes rushing out, the tears, the words, the feelings that have been locked up inside me since the news was broken to me. "I should have stopped him when he was getting on that airplane! When I waved goodbye there was this sick feeling in my stomach like something wasn't right. Ever since he left, I've been waiting for that feeling to be confirmed and I…I just don't know what to do know that he isn't here with me anymore. How on earth will I take care of the kids? How will I even tell them? What will I do?"

There was a moment of silence after my outburst as my husband is lowered into the ground.

"What can I do?"

* * *

**A/N: That's the final chapter! I know, doesn't seem like much of an ending, right? Well, there's an epilogue that will be posted tomorrow right before the contest ends. You've all said you wanted an epilogue, but know I have another question. Should Jerome's children narrate the epilogue? **


End file.
